


Laxus Dreyar x Reader

by AnimeFanitic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanitic/pseuds/AnimeFanitic
Summary: You're a lighting dragonslayer.You also know other forms of dragonslayer magic due you growing up with multiple dragons.  But you were orginally in Phantom Lord when you were a thirteen. What will happen when you meet the lighting dragonslayer of Fairy Tail?*I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING RELAITED TO IT!!!!*





	1. Chapter 1

~A/N~  
This chapter takes place during tha battle between FairyTail and Phantom Lord. You'll find out why later on! Anyway on with the story!!!

"Gajeel!" I yell at the top of my lungs! I was on a mission with him for Master Jose.  
"What?" he yelled backed.  
"I'm hungry! Can we get something to eat?"  
"We're almost done." he said putting me in a shed. "Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Gajeel's like a older brother to me. Since we're both dragonslayers, he helps me train and get stronger. So does the rest of the of the guild. They always act tough, but they have a soft spot for me. Especially since I'm the youngest in Phantom. They're pretty hard on me when it comes to training, but other than that, they're pretty lenient on me.

I've been in the shed for what seems like forever. Then I hear a big boom! Then the shed starts to collapse. I screamed then saw lighting appear out of nowhere. It was a man with blonde hair, gray eyes, and a scar that looked like a lighting bolt over his right eye. He was really tall. He looked at me and saw my guild mark.

"What's a kid like you doing with Phantom?" he asked me.  
"They're....they're helping...me get stronger." I told the man.  
"A fairy and a little girl. How lucky!" These weird looking monsters said.  
"Get outta here, kid. I don't need you getting in the way." The blonde man told me.  
"O....okay." I said running. I stopped and turned around. "Thank you for saving me!" I said before running again.

'Gotta find Gajeel!' I keep thinking to myself. He's going to kill me for not staying put. I'm running through the woods like a idiot trying to find the Gajeel. I can't even pick up his scent due to that man's lighting. I'm a shitty excuse of a dragonslayer. If I can't even pick up my brother's scent or beat a vulkin....how can I call my self a dragonslayer or a wizard. Stop Y/n, if Juvia finds out you're talking to yourself like this, she's going to waterlock your ass again. I'll just go to the nearest town and ask for help.

*Gajeel's POV*  
I left Y/n in the shed that me and the rest of the guild agreed on. She'll be safe. I know it. I also know that I don't want to be turn to rust by Juvia. Those to are like sisters. As soon as I'm at the guild hall, the fairies are there. So I stay hidden for a good bit. Until Salamander finds me. As soon as they found out that Makarov was down for the count, they retreated with their tails between their legs.

"Is she safe?" Juvia asked. "Will she get hurt?"  
"Yes. She's in a little shed about two towns over. I know how she is, so this will probably be done with by the time she reaches the guild or Magnolia if we end up going there." I tell her. 

Y/n doesn't really listen to anyone, no matter the reason. So we have to make sure that we're two steps ahead of her. And I already have a feeling that she did stay like I told her to.

~1 WEEK TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY 8ISLAND~

*READERS POV*  
"Are we there yet, gramps?" I asked Yajimia.  
"Almost. Magnolia is just up ahead. Since Phantom disbanded I know just the guild that will tske you. After all, I'm friends with the guildmaster of Fairy Tail. I'm sure he'll let you in!" Yajimia said with a grin on his face.

We walked in the guild it's HUGE! There's people everywhere!!!! I picked up a familiar scent a look on the stage. It's Gajeel! I picked up another scent. It's Juvia! What the hell? I thought Gajeel said he was never joining Fairy Tail!


	2. 2

*READERS POV *   
I look around the guild hall for something to do. Everyone's getting ready for the Fantasia parade. I look around a saw a poster with a big reward. It was for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. Well....I do have different types of dragonslayer magic. That could be a good advantage. But there's also Erza that can requip into different attire. There's also Mira that's the guild's covergirl for sorcer weekly. Plus I'll be the youngest contestant......shit I'm screwed. Well I just better hope that my magic will be enough.

Suddenly the doors barge open and a man walks in. He smells familiar. Wait a minute.....he's he man that save me from the weird monster.

"Laxus! Come and fight me!" Natsu yelled running towards the man just to get shocked.  
"Hey! Lacramia boy!" I said getting the blonde's attention.  
"What do you want pipsqueak?" He said with a glare.  
Did he really just call me pipsqueak?

*GAJEELS POV*  
Please tell me he didn't call her pipsqueak. He didn't just call her pipsqueak? She may be short....be he just signed a death warrant. Before Phantom attacked Fairy Tail, I was struggling to keep up with her during training when she was in a pissy mood. Especially during a storm. AND I WAS THE ONE TRAINING HER!!!

*LAXUS POV*  
Did this kid really just call me Lacramia boy? She's got guts, I'll give her that.  
"Well pipsqueak?" I say to her.  
"Why do you smell familar?" She asked me.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You smell familiar. The last time I was around this smell was when a man saved me from being killed in a shed. When I was in Phantom." She said with electricity flowing from her body. "So I'll ask again. Why do you smell familar?"  
"Wait, Laxus. This is the child you told me about." The old man said. Damn, gramps is getting on my nerves.

She looked at gramps then back to me. Then it clicked. She's the brat I saved a few days ago! All of a sudden, I slipped on ice.

"You damn nudist, you dead!" Sending a lighting bolt to his head. That'll teach him.  
"I don't think so. You see, you ain't the only one that can control lighting. And stripper boy ain't the only onr that can use ice magic." She said covering her entire body in ice.   
"You see Laxus, she's known as (y/n). Queen of Dragons. She's a dragonslayer." Gramps said.

'If that's the case, why cany she do two different ones.' I think to myself whil standing back up. Natsu does fire, tin can does metal, and I use lighting. So how can she do more? They're nowhere similar, so it's no form of a unison raid.

*READERS POV *   
I look over at Laxus who seems confuse. Yet again I have to explain how it's possible. Dammit. And here i was hoping i didn't have to.

"Sorry, but I have more important things to do than babysit." He said and zapped into the air.

*Time skip: brought to you by pink fluffly unicorns dancing on rainbows!

Its was the day of the Fantasia parade, and the day of the Miss Fairy Tail contest. I plan on pulling out all the stops! I need that mone so I don't have to deal with Gajeel's snoring anymore! So I put my hair in a ponytail, and wore my (f/c) bikini under my white dress I got while in Phantom that I never wore. I'm getting rid of it anyway, so why not tare it it!  
So I'm back stage wih the restof the girls thats participating. All that's left was me, Erza, and Lucy. 

"She may be the youngest, but she's strong and cute. The Queen of Dragons everybody, (Y/n) (L/n)!" Max said.

That's my que


	3. 3

* READERS POV *   
"She may be the youngest, but she's strong and cute. The Queen of the Dragons everybody, (y/n) (l/n)!" Max said. That's my que.

I'm up on stage in this short white dress barefooted. I look around and there's a lot of people. "Now show us what you got!" Max said leaving the stage.

I start of using my ice magic. Coating my body and giving myself dragon wings and a tail. I am a dragonslayer after all. Next, I use my fire magic and light the candles I placed around the room before the contest started. After that, I combine my water and lighting magic and have a electric "pool" form around me, making it rise above my head like a shower curtain.

"Looks like she's not done ladies and gentlemen! What could she be doing behind that waterfall?" Max said to the crowd.

I burst into flames, making scales of blue, white, red, and yellow appear on my body. (Blue stands for water, white is ice, red for fire, and yellow lighting) I dropped the water fall, and appear to the audience in my (f/c) bikini with my dragon scales covering me. 

"There you have it everybody! Fairy Tail's Queen of the Dragons!" Max said taking the stage.

I walk back stage while Erza was up. About three minutes after that, Erza was back stage with us.  
We all talked for a bit, then some lady dressed as a fairy walked up, took off her glasses and looked me in the eyes.

*LAXUS POV *   
I must say I'm impressed by the pipsqueak. Harnessing four different types of dragonslayer magic? I doubt she showed all of her ability to everyone. She could be useful. I'll keep her in the guild when i take over. Still, Evergreen better make het stone as well. She'll fight back.

*MAKAROVS POV*  
'The girl's got skill.' I think to myself. I stsnd in the back when Evergreen appears on stage.  
"Lucy! Don't look her in the eye!" Gray yelled. But it was too late.  
"Don't worry. We'll change them back, after you had the guild over that is." Laxus said. "But I'll be taking pipsqueak with me." He said grabbing (y/n).  
"Get your hands off of her." Gajeel yelled with a dish in his mouth.  
"Sorry, but I have plans for her." With that laxus left.

*Time skip to after erza beats evergreen, cuz I lazy*

* READERS POV *   
I wake up. Looking around, I see I'm not at the guild hall anymore. I try to move, but I'm tied up. I hear laughter. So I lay down and lean my head back so I can see who it is. It's Laxus.   
"What the hell do you want?" I said struggling to get free from the ropes. "Untie me!"  
"Damn, Ever must've let Erza defeat her." He's said looking at me.  
"Fine...I'll untie myself." I said freezing the ropes. So Laxus," I said standing up, "you mind filling me in. Or do I have to beat it outta you?"  
He looked at me and laughed. This can't be the same Laxus that saved me.  
"You got guts. I'll give you that. But there's no way a weakling like you can land a hit on me."  
"Wanna bet?" I said giving him a uppercut to the jaw.  
"Now you've done it!" He said charging.  
"Bring it thunderbolt!" I said charging after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Readers POV  
"Now you've done it!" Laxus said charging towards me.

"Bring it on!" I yelled charging after him.

Laxus send a wave of lightning, causing some damage. Yhe electricity still lingering on my skin. I ate a small portion of his magic, but not enough to regain a decent amount of energy. Letting out a string of curses, I us my water dragon roar. It had little to no affect. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"Hmph. Is that all you got?" Laxus asked with a smirk. I could feel the electricity flowing around him. "Let me show you how out classed you really are!" Laxus sent another attack at me. Inflicting a good amount of damage.

I did a unison of my ice and diamond magic, making a armor similar to Gajeel. It won't be enough. I'm breathing heavily, trying to regain my breath.

"You sure got some spunk for a kid."

I glared at Laxus. Fed up with this game of his. "Piss off." I said earning myself another attack. The intensity of the pain was too much, I let out a blood curdling scream.

I blacked out hearing the voices of Laxus and Erza.

****TIMESKIP****

"You could have killed her."

"I didn't mean to take it that far."

The master and Laxus? What are they talking about? I sat up, gripping my side in pain. I glanced around, noticing that I'm in the infirmary. But....how did i get here? I was at the cathedral.

"I just wanted to make the guild stronger." I heard Laxus say as I limped over and move the curtain.

"Laxus, I hereby sentence you to exile!" 

"Master don't!" I yelled gaing te attention of the two Dreyars. "Correct him, ground him, but don't expel him from the guild!"

"You'll underst-"

"I'll never understand! You have three of us that will never understand why you would kick family out of the guild. Me, Natsu, Gajeel, we're trying to find out parents as our family grows!"

It was quiet until Laxus let out a sigh. "Give us a minute, Gramps."

Master Makarov left the room, leaving just Laxus and me. He could tell I was in a bad mood. My fists were clenched, the floor around me freezing, water I a nearby vase floating in the air. "You're a freaking idiot, Laxus."

"I could've killed."

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A CHILD, DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T PUT UP A FIGHT!"

"I shocked you to the point you became unconscious!"

The room became quiet. So quiet in fact, you could hear everyone fussing at Master for banning Laxus.

"Trust me kid. I'll see you again." Laxus said walking out the door.

"Better keep your word ,Lacrima Boy."


End file.
